Weather in America
by Spades2345
Summary: A mini-series involving the states Alaska and Virginia. Warning: OCs, future language most likely, some historical inaccuracies. AmericaxOc and CanadaxOc. Perhaps future pairings. On Hiatus.
1. Lulz, what meeting?

**:D Hello loves! This isn't anything special. Just a bunch of one shots that I've decided to string together. It involves my OC Virginia and Amaya Loves Joo's Alaska. But, this will not be a joint fic, just me borrowing her OC... Unless she decides she wants it to be a joint fic... Whatever xD I do recommend reading It's Cold in Canada and Sweet Little Virgina first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the OC Alaska. I do own my OC Virginia and Amaya. :3**

* * *

Alaska had done it! She managed to sneak into… Whatever meeting this was.

It wasn't exactly a world meeting, because it only contained the Allied Powers; but it really wasn't an Allied meeting because WW2 ended awhile ago…

Allied Powers Reunion Meeting type thing? Eh, whatever… None of that really mattered because she was here for one thing: to see her Father Russia, da!

Poor Alaska didn't get the chance to see him anymore since she was bought by that stupid America, so when she heard of the meeting, she rushed right over!

Not that she really minded being American territory, because of it she was able to create relationship with Canada, although secret.

Alaska stopped when she recognized the idiotic yelling of America from behind a closed door.

'_I managed to get into the building… but how do I get into the meeting room?'_ Alaska thought, ear pressed against the door, '_Maybe I could-'_

"Alaska! What are you doing here?" A voice with a slight southern accent exclaimed.

The normally stoic girl jumped in alarm before whipping around. There stood Virginia- at least, Alaska thought it was, she never really bothered to get to know the other states- giving her a curious look.

"I came to see Russia, da," Alaska replied, narrowing her eyes at the other, "What are _you _doing here?"

Virginia shrugged. "Well, ya see, Louisiana was busy, 'n so was Georgia… And so was everyone else I usually hang out with… And I got bored… and nothing was on TV… So I decided to come see America!" She finished, grinning at the pale girl.

Alaska scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Why would anyone want to go see that idiot?"

"He is not! He's a respectable man who comes up with great ideas that everyone loves! He told me so himself!" Virginia exclaimed, but not loud enough to catch the attention of the meeting countries.

Alaska could feel her eye twitching in a mix of annoyance and disbelief at the older state. Was she serious? What an…

"_Vozduh golovu."_ Alaska mumbled, slipping into her native tongue. Frowning and giving Virginia a final glare, she turned away from her and went back to figuring out a way to get in a unnoticed…

"Hey Virginia… You wanted to see America, right?"

"Yes, why?"

* * *

"You know why you should never English food?"

"Why's that, Amérique?"

"You wanna keep your taste buds, don't you!"

"You bloody git!"

America laughed at his own joke as England fumed. Not like it mattered; this awesome reunion idea was his anyways, so England could suck it up. He was about to tell another, probably offensive, joke when a sweet voice interrupted.

"America~! I came to help you~!" And that's when America was almost tackled to the ground by Virginia.

"Virginia!" America stammered, blushing, "What are you doing here?"

"Doing what ever you want me to, silly!"

At this, poor America seemed to turn a darker red when inappropriate images flashed through his mind. You see, America had quite the obvious feelings for his state Virginia, and they were noticed by everyone _except_ Virginia. So, the air headed girl would always panic when America turned red, assuming he had a fever. Like now.

_Meanwhile… _

"Russia~!" Alaska yelled, jumping into the tall nations arms. She was successful at getting in unnoticed by America, but only because she sent in Virginia first as a distraction.

"Anfisa? What are you doing here, da?" Russia asked, surprised, although that was unnoticed due to his calm appearance.

"I came to visit you! I never get to see you anymore since I was bought by that stupid American!" Alaska exclaimed, turning to give the said American a glare.

"A-Alaska, you brought Virginia too?" The soft whisper of Canada asked, catching the attention of Alaska.

"Well, yes. I used her to get in…"

* * *

"Not. Cool. Alaska." America said, glaring at the said state. "Not cool."

Alaska shrugged before grinning to herself. '_Pay back for not letting me see Russia.' _She thought, remembering the prior chaos.

Apparently while America was off daydreaming due to Virginia's comment, France dragged Virginia away after hearing the same comment as well. Most likely to take advantage of the oblivious southern belle, but that's another story. But before that could happen, America snapped back into reality, pulling Virginia away in a heroic manner before threatening France. ("I swear to God, if you lay _one_ finger on her, I'll-)

While that was occurring, Virginia seemed to find a way to bump into Russia before she started screaming bloody murder and attempted to hide behind Canada. This of course, resulted in Alaska becoming frustrated and before she could yell at the other state, Canada seemed to panic and tried, but failed, to get Virginia to calm down before America noticed.

It all happened quite comically, really.

So this was where they were now: America grasping Virginia hand, dragging her away from the building where the meeting/reunion had been held in an angry fashion while Alaska and Canada followed quietly behind.

"But I thought it was fun, America!" Virginia whined, letting herself be dragged by her country.

"I-It could have gone worse…" Canada agreed, shyly glancing at Alaska. America gave a loud, immature huff as he continued his brisk pace.

"America, I'm hungry… Can we get McDonalds?" Virginia whined as her stomach gave a quiet growl.

"Of course we can."

Alaska rolled her eyes at the two before smiling at Canada. Figuring that America was to preoccupied with the whiny Virginia, she reached out and grasped Canada's hand.

Too bad for her Virginia turned around.

* * *

_Vozduh golovu- _Air head

**So yeah, this is only a mini-series, but that may change. But I'll only update this whenever I feel like it or when I get tired of Amaya yelling at me. Hopefully, future chapters won't be this short, this one was just a pain to write. But yeah, hope you like it! :3  
**

***Note: If you have a state OC and you think it would be interesting to include them in here, PM me the details and I'll think about it. I promise no guarantees, however, so don't feel bad if I say no.***


	2. I know, do you know?

**So... It's 2:30 a.m. and I can't sleep. :| So, this happened... Not that it's bad... I think it's pretty okay for being written while being half asleep... Oh well. So, I hope y'all enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters within it. I do own my OCs Virginia and Louisiana/Georgia... And I own Amaya Luvs Joo, and she owns Alaska. Fair enough.**

**

* * *

**

"Mmm… Sorry, Louisiana, but I was actually thinking about spending the day with Alaska."

"_That strange girl? … I don't know why on earth you would want to."_

"She's not strange! A little anti-social maybe…"

"_It's her fault. All she does is stay cooped up in her house all the time, no?"_

"Which is why I'm going! I call it _Operation: De-antisocialize Alaska_!"

A chuckle. "_Very well, Virginia. Good luck with your little plan then. You know where Georgia and I can be found should you change your mind. Au revoir"_

Virginia said her goodbyes to the other state before hanging up the phone. Instead of spending her day like she usually did, which usually consisted of Louisiana always managing to find a party while Georgia kept the two out of trouble, and decided to spend the day with the girl who seemed to want absolutely to do with the other states: Alaska. And while she told Louisiana that it was simply to bring the girl out of her shell; it wasn't entirely true.

Don't get her wrong; Virginia really did want to see Alaska be a bit friendlier to everyone… It's just that Virginia saw a very curious sight at their last meeting. As if Canada's constant blushing and hesitant looks at the Russian girl weren't enough to peak the Southern Belle's curiosity, the way Alaska smiled at Canada and reached for his hand when she thought no one was looking certainly did.

Alaska surely wouldn't try to start a relationship with the nation she belonged to twin brother… would she?

And so, dubbing that their previous time spent together was enough for her to head over without so much as a simple phone call; Virginia left for Alaska's house.

* * *

Alaska took a relaxed sip from her mug as she stared at the fire place with her head on Canada's shoulder. Kumajiro was peacefully asleep in front of the fire place, so the state and the nation were allowed to have their quiet, peaceful time together.

Until an unexpected pounding came from the front door, causing the two to jump. And while Canada went to hide, not quiet sure why though, they could have always just pulled the friend card, he couldn't quite understand what Alaska was yelling in her native tongue; but he was pretty sure it was profanity of some kind.

When the shy nation was out of plain sight, Alaska rushed to the door, wrenching it open only to glare at who she found on the other side.

"H-Hey Alaska… I-I d-didn't know i-it'd be s-so c-cold." A shivering Virginia stood on Alaska's doorstep, smiling weakly. While she was prepared in winter clothing, it obviously wasn't heavy enough for an Alaskan winter. "C-can I come in?"

"_Virginia, _what are you doing here?" replied the other state tensely.

"I can to visit you, silly! You never come done to visit any of us, so I'd thought I'd visit you!"

Alaska tried to keep her stern look, before she eventually gave up and stepped aside to let the other in. '_Just give her something warmer to wear and send her back out. It'll be that simple.'_ Alaska though, frowning as Virginia looked around her home.

"Where's Canada?" Virginia asked innocently.

"Извините?" Alaska panicked, and unintentionally slipped back into Russian. "H-He's not here! Just because we're friends doesn't mean we spend all of our time together!"

"But Kima… Kume… His polar bear is here." Virginia stated, pointing to the said bear that was still sleeping by the fireplace.

Alaska could herself feel deadpan as she stared at Kumajiro. Canada… Canada forgot to grab him when he went to hide. The two girls turned towards a nearby closet when they heard a small thud from it before Canada slowly came out. At the sight of the nation, Virginia beamed.

"Why, hello there Canada! What were you doing in there?"

"H-Hello… Virginia."

* * *

The trio managed up all sitting around the fire place: Virginia sat there smiling and across from her Canada looked awfully nervous as Alaska silently fumed next to him.

"What makes you think that you can just come over uninvi-?"

"I know what you two are doing~!" Virginia interrupted in a sing-song voice. The couple began to panic once more, and before either one of them could stutter a response back, she continued. "Don't worry, I won't tell America. As wonderful as he is, I'm sure he'd be upset by it."

The two inwardly cringed as the Southern Belle referred the idiotic nation as "wonderful." Before Alaska could remark at the comment, Canada spoke softly. "How'd you know, Virginia? I thought we were being fairly secretive about it…"

"Please, Canada! I've known you for too long to not know when somethin's up with you!" Virginia exclaimed, her smile only getting bigger. "Even if we kinda did go to war with you way back 'nd all… And you two were sort of obvious when we last saw each other."

Alaska could _feel_ her eye twitching. Glaring slightly at the Southern state for a moment, she gave a sigh of defeat and started to rub her temple. "And why are you deciding to keep it a secret for us? I don't see how it could possible benefit you…"

Virginia finally stopped smiling, taking on a surprised look before that faded away to a sad smile. "Why wouldn't I?" She replied softly, staring at the mug that Alaska had given her moments before, "We're friends, aren't we Alaska?"

It was Alaska's turn to look surprised. Friends? Well, she certainly didn't think of the other as… Well… Might as well go along it, right? If it meant that Virginia would keep her and Canada's secret…

"Uhh… Right. Friends." Alaska spoke hesitantly. "Друзья."

At this, Virginia perked up, her warm smile returning. "I'm glad!"

* * *

Alaska and Canada stood on the formers porch, waving goodbye to Virginia as she walked away, now borrowing one of Alaska's warm coats. Alaska let out a deep sighed, rubbing her temples as she turned to go back inside.

"I can't believe that we had to go through that," she said, pausing before adding, "Or that that airhead even found out."

"Don't say that, Alaska," Canada replied, following the other back inside, "She's only trying to be nice."

Alaska gave a hum in acknowledgement before glancing at the door once more. "Friends with Virginia? That sounds like it'll be a pain… But… I'll be nice, I guess. I never did make friends with any of the others…"

* * *

_Au revoir- Good bye._

_Извините- izvinite- Excuse me_

_Друзья- druzʹya- Friends._

**And that's it for now. Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated, helpful criticism is ****appreciated, flames are not. Alrighty then? :D**


	3. Mardi Gras!

**Right, so yeah... xD This took me awhile to update. Sorry 'bout that guys. I promise to be better from now on. Anyways, this one does introduce two new OC's of mine officially: (They were only mentioned in the last)**

**Louisiana: The Ex-Territory of France before being purchased by the United States sometime during the Napoleonic Wars. Because of his previous colonizer, he has adapted many of France's personality traits. He speaks French, and is a bit of a perv, but nothing like France. xD He does kind of look like France, but with a different feel to it.**

**Georgia- Ex-Territory of Spain, I believe. If not, pretend he is for I am to lazy to change this. xD Once again, he sort of looks like Spain, but somewhat older looking and again with a different feel to it. He first appears to be more polite than Louisiana, but in reality he's the type of guy who would inadvertently backhand you. But he is very warm to those he trusts and holds close bonds with. He, Louisiana, and Virginia have been a trio of friends for quite sometime now, their friendship dating back prior to the Civil War. (Not historically of course, but for the sake of the fic the three states are friends.)**

**And yes, I know it's no where near Mardi Gras, but in this universe it is.**

**Warning: OCs, drinking, slight cursing?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_So… You _won't_ be able to come?"_

"_No… I'm sorry. There's just so much work to do and-"_

"_It's all right. I understand."

* * *

_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?"_

"_ALASKA!"_

Alaska winced and quickly pulled the phone away from her ear. Once Virginia had stopped her screaming, she hesitatingly put the phone back to her ear.

"_What is it, Virginia?"_

"_Mardi Gras's is in a few days! Me and a bunch of the other Southern states are going to Louisiana's place to party! You should totally come!"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_I don't know Louisiana that-"_

"_PLEASE?"_

Alaska let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her brow. God, the southern state sounded just like a child with all her pleading. But, then again, she _was_ American…

"… _Can I bring Ca-"_

"_Gonna be busy with a meeting with America that day. _All _day."_

"_You're only inviting me because America can't go, right?"_

"…_Maybe." _Was the hesitant reply. _"But I really want to spend time with you! It's what friends do, isn't it?"_

Alaska frowned. There was that word again; 'friends.' Did she really consider the slightly obnoxious state as a friend? But then again, Virginia was the only one who really bothered to try to do stuff with her, besides Canada, and she did know of the secret relationship. Maybe it would be best to go, if only to keep the other state quiet…

"_Fine. I'll go."_

"_You really mean it? Yay! I'll meet you half way next Tuesday then! That way we can go together! See you then!"_

Alaska rolled her eyes at the phone, before setting it down and returning to her forgotten book.

_One hour later…_

_Ring. Ring._

"_What?"_

"_Alaska?"_

Well, of all the people she expected to call, it certainly wasn't America. Oh dear, this couldn't be any good if _he_ was calling.

"_Yes?"_

"_You're going with Virginia to Mardi Gras right? Well, I have a favor to ask… Could you keep an eye on her? Like, make sure she doesn't get into trouble… Yeah… Cause my awesome heroness won't be there!"_

"_Why should I?"_ Alaska snorted back. But she was curious; why would Virginia need watching? Although a bit hyper, the state seemed perfectly capable of being by herself.

"_Look, if you do… I won't bug you as much as I usually do. How's that? Deal?"_

"_Fine. But I'm holding you to that." _And with that, Alaska violently hung up the phone and was able to return to her reading in peace.

* * *

Virginia pulled a distracted Alaska through the crowded street in New Orleans while chatting absent mindedly. Why distracted? Poor Alaska had never seen so many women flash just to get a few worthless beads, that's why! And Virginia acted as if this was normal! Was this what Mardi Gras was about? Alaska could have sworn it was a religious holiday or something; but she saw nothing holy.

Virginia looked back at the slightly stunned Alaska, giggling. "Culture shock, huh? You get used to it. Humans are so silly, aren't they? But don't worry, we won't be celebrating here… Louisiana usually has some club or bar that he reserves and we all go there plus a few cool normal people. So it's all good."

Alaska absently nodded at the shorter state as she was dragged onto a side street, away from the chaos. They walked for a bit before Virginia abruptly pulled Alaska into a building. Alaska squinted slightly, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the dim room. It had a decent amount of people in it, a bar off in the corner, and mostly occupied tables scattered across.

"_Ma chère Virginie!_ I'm so pleased you could make it!" A tall blonde man exclaimed, walking towards the two states, arms outstretched.

"Why, of course I did! I wouldn't miss it for the world, Louisiana!" Virginia exclaimed back as she ran to the man, hugging him as he place a kiss on both her cheeks.

Louisiana stood up straight, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of Alaska. "Ah… So you did bring her?" He asked, giving Virginia an amused look.

Virginia frowned. "I asked you and you said I could, Louisiana. Don't be rude to my friends!" She snapped half heartedly. Louisiana just smirked and took her hand and kissed it; as if that was an apology. Alaska glared at the French man, wondering is she would have to bash his head in sometime during the night, when another man approached. This one seemed Hispanic and appeared to be more polite than Louisiana.

"Georgia!" Virginia exclaimed, snatching her hand back from the French state to hug the Spanish state.

"I'm glad to see you to, Virginia!" Georgia responded, lightly laughing as he returned the hug. When he caught sight of Alaska, he gave her a polite smile. "I see you brought _Señorita _Alaska along as well." He extended his hand towards her. "I'm Georgia."

Alaska sized him up before tensely returning the gesture while introducing himself. However, she panicked slightly when she noticed that Virginia and Louisiana had disappeared.

"Don't worry about those two, they also run off when we get together like this." Georgia explained seeing the other's troubled look. He nodded his head to the bar. "Can I get you a drink?"

Needless to say, Alaska beat him to the bar.

_Some time later…_

Alaska sipped at her fourth glass of vodka as she listened to the Spanish state speak. By this time, Alaska realized that she liked Georgia for a number of reasons: he bought her vodka, he was pleasant to talk to, he bought her vodka, he wasn't annoying, and he was pretty darn wise. They had spent the time talking about themselves; she spoke of her time with Russia and he explained that Louisiana, Virginia, and he went back awhile and were pretty close.

"Speaking of Virginia- the only reason you're here I bet is to keep an eye on her per America's request right?" Georgia asked, looking at Alaska from the corner of his eye. "Which means you're really here to keep an eye on Louisiana."

Alaska frowned, taking a sip of her drink. "What do you mean?"

Georgia let out a chuckle before leaning back slightly. "I guess you could say it's become somewhat of a game to us. You see; at times like this, Louisiana enjoys getting dear Virginia pretty darn drunk before trying to get her in bed with him. Poor girl never realizes it, she's too innocent and trusting. But before Louisiana gets anywhere America or someone he sent bursts in and stops it. He's got a thing for Virginia, you see. So the rest of us sit back and see how long it takes America to find a way to interrupt."

Alaska could feel her temper rising as Georgia spoke, becoming more disgusted with him. "You would let that happen to you _friend_? What's wrong with you?" She snapped, slamming her drink on to the table. "What's wrong with _all_ you people? Virginia's supposed to be your friend, but you willing sit back and let someone take advantage of her!"

Georgia glanced at Alaska from the corner of his eye while he took a sip of his drink, a small smirk on his face. As Alaska threw her little fit, Louisiana and a drunken Virginia appeared, the latter giggling endlessly. "Speaking of which," Georgia spoke, standing up, "I believe Louisiana is attempting to leave with your charge."

The Northern state turned around, gave another glare at Spanish state, before walking to the two other states and pulled Virginia out the door with her while yelling in Russian at Louisiana. As the door slammed shut, Georgia walked to stand next to a slightly annoyed Louisiana.

"That Alaska girl is quite amusing, you know," he commented, "She actually thought I would have let you walk out of here."

* * *

"You need better friends." Alaska snapped, pulling the drunken Virginia along. Since she realized that she didn't know exactly _where_ Virginia lived, she would dump her off at America's house and make her his problem.

"Whaddya mean? I got great frienshs…" Virginia slurred, trying to keep up with Alaska's brisk pace.

"No, you don't. That Louisiana is a disgusting freak, and Georgia is even worse." Alaska responded, rolling her eyes at her friend's slurring. Girl could not hold her liquor at all.

When the other remained quiet, Alaska glanced back to see Virginia looking almost… depressed? But before she could say anything, Virginia began to talk again. "Nothing has ever happened between Louisiana an' me… Not ever. Not even during the war like 'verybody thinks. And he really is a swell guy just… he has his own problems… ya know? It's like… We come from a different world than all you new kids, I guess." At that thought, Virginia gave a small smile to the sky.

Reaching the American Nation's door, Alaska hesitantly knocked, not quite sure what of make of the situation. An annoying Virginia she could deal with, but she wasn't quite ready for a depressed one. But saving her, the door hesitantly opened.

"H-Hello?"

"AMERICA!" Virginia exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the terrified looking nation and burying her head into his shoulder.

"V-Virginia? I'm not-"

"That's Canada you dummy! Get off of him!" Alaska snapped, trying to get the drunken girl off her friend.

America's head appeared from a nearby doorway. "What's going on?"

Seeing the other twin, Virginia detached herself from Canada before latching onto Alaska. "Oh my god, Alaska! There's _two _Americas! Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, looking utterly amazed.

"That's Canada." Alaska huffed, glaring at America who pushed Canada out of the way to try to calm down Virginia. "She's drunk, it's you're problem now, and you so owe me for this."

America laughed awkwardly, scooping Virginia into his arms. "Hehe.. Right. Thanks Alaska. Be sure to tell your boss everything we talked about Canada." He said, shutting the door as Virginia gave her goodbyes to 'America number one.'

Walking off the porch, Alaska pouted. "That was a night I never wish to repeat."

* * *

Ma chère Virginie! - My dear Virginia!

**I was going to add a little short to this, but I got lazy. xD But I hope you enjoyed this, because I enjoyed writing it! Remember: Reviews are loved, helpful criticism is appreciated, pointless flames are not wanted.**

**Have a good night, kiddos!**

**(And Georgia isn't that bad guys, don't hate him. xD)**


	4. Of states and different worlds

**Hey guys! This is the next Weather in America! For those of you who also read my self-insert fic, I told you I would try to have this up by Sunday. This is only technically a day late because I had it done Monday, but my internet was like 'No connection for you! Lawlz :P' So yeah xD Some new states and an event in American History that you should know!**

**Nat Turners Rebellion: was a slave rebellion that took place in Southampton County, Virginia during August 1831. Led by Nat Turner, rebel slaves killed anywhere from 55-65 white people, the highest number of fatalities caused by slave uprisings in the South. The rebellion was put down within a few days, but Turner survived in hiding for several months afterward. (Wikipedia)**

**Now for the states!**

**New York: Ex-territory of the Netherlands before being obtained by England. She considers herself the 'model American' and believes that the other states should be more like her. She's highly fashionable and up-to-date on current trends. It's rumored that she has feelings for Alfred.**

**Maryland: I picture him being classy, but also somewhat nerdish. He likes to try to keep things calm, but he's very soft spoken.**

**Hawaii: (Owned by Amaya Loves Joo) Hawaii is laid back and doesn't really care about anything. He loves the ocean and hates cold weather, which is weird since he hangs around Alaska a lot.**

**Montana: (Owned by Ginga no Yousei) A nature loving state that likes being a motherly figure to the states younger than she. Despite that, she can be very tough and stubborn. **

**And that's it! This one is Virginia-centric, but do enjoy! I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"You guys are late again!" America yelled, giving the two approaching states a somewhat stern look.

Alaska narrowed her eyes and could hear the Hawaiian state let out a low groan. It was the monthly meeting held by America to speak with his states together at one place -and for every meeting, Alaska and Hawaii usually went together, late. Why together? The two loathed the fact that they had been entered in statehood in the first place- so they normally stuck together at things like this to brood about it.

"Oh shush, America. We aren't that late." Alaska snapped, walking past the Nation and into the meeting room past the door. She stopped in the doorway short, however, with America and Hawaii trying to peer in past her.

"If you have something to say, Virginia, say it to my face!" New York yelled, slamming her hands on the table in front of her as she jumped from her seat.

Virginia turned her head slightly to glare at the loud State, still facing Maryland, who seemed to go stiff, as the room went silent. "I was speaking to dear Maryland here about a new Dutch restaurant that opened." Virginia snapped, "Please stop assuming that we have nothing better to discuss than _you_; it's quite rude."

New York let out a snort. "Oh, like you're Little Miss Polite. That's rich coming from a state that held onto slavery for so long. 'Oh, we'll promise to make things better.' And then you go and make things ever harder for those poor blacks!"

Virginia winced and placed a hand on her chest, as if caring to a wound. Maryland gave her a weak look before turning towards the other state. "New York, you _promised _not to start a fight." He said meekly.

"It was his own fault! That Turner went around killing every white person he saw, including women and children! Of course we had to do something!" Virginia shouted over Maryland.

Alaska stared at the scene in front of her a bit shocked. She had never expected that Virginia could act like… that. However, she could feel a bit of new gained respect for the Southern State for being outspoken like that.

"Right, so slaughter was the obvious answer!"

"Oh, like you know anything! You Northerner's could never keep your side of promises! You wonder why we made things so strict when you people kept undermining every law we made!"

Montana looked between the two states nervously. "Come on guys… Let's just calm down and go back to the meeting…" She tried to intervene. Georgia could also be seen making a move to stand up to separate the two states, when Louisiana stopped him. Alaska even heard America let out a strangled noise, but it seemed he was too lost in the situation.

"You couldn't have honestly expected us to go along with something as ugly as slavery! Of course we ignored your laws! Why America let a tramp like you back into the Union after the War is beyond me. Who knows how many times you slept with that filth Louisi-"

"Enough!" America yelled out, pushing past Alaska and the forgotten Hawaii. Alaska glared as she was pushed aside, but turned to the other states and nodded as if America's words were really her own. Hey, she may not have been super close to Virginia, but she still considered the other a friend. And she wasn't just going to stand by at let her friend get insulted like that!

Virginia and New York stopped glaring at each other and turned to stare at the Nation. New York looked more embarrassed, but Virginia looked completely lost. Her eyes darted from America to Alaska, then to Georgia and Louisiana before lowering back to the ground. "I don't to stand here and let myself get insulted by this New Amsterdam trash." She said abruptly, walking past America and out the doors. America opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by Louisiana pushing past him.

Georgia cleared his throat awkwardly, shuffling the papers left by the retreated states. Montana shifted in her seat. "Maybe we should postpone this meeting for another week or so."

* * *

"Does that always happen?" Alaska asked, staring down at her cup. She and Montana had left the meeting together to go to some nearby coffee shop. Normally, she would have left with Hawaii or gone to Canada's' but after what had occurred today she figured the Treasure State would have more insight.

Montana shrugged. "Yeah, but it's never gotten that bad before. It's usually done and over with by the time you get there. New York likes to picks fights, and Louisiana usually does the fighting for Virginia."

Alaska's face scrunched up. "Why?"

"Our theory is that New York has a thing for America too and is jealous of Virginia. Louisiana just gets involved to bother everyone and to appeal to Virginia. I don't see what's so great about her though. She's just like the rest of us." Montana shrugged to herself, taking a sip of her warm drink.

"He bothers me."

"He bothers everyone."

* * *

"I didn't know you still owned in this old place." Virginia exclaimed, staring in amazement at the land around her.

"Hmm?" Louisiana mumbled, looking around the old plantation. "Of course I do, there's too much history here. I heard Georgia sold his awhile back. What'd you do with yours? I know you had one."

Virginia nodded absentmindedly, giving another glance at the fields that were once full of growing cotton. "I still have it… I just never go near it any more. Too many bad memories. I moved into Virginia Beach a while ago. It's beautiful there; you should visit." She paused, biting her lip. "I thought you lived in New Orleans."

"I do." Louisiana nodded. "Sort of. That's more of a vacation home. I spend most of the year here. You should clean up yours. You could open it as a museum at the very least."

"I suppose."

"Is this too awkward for you?" Louisiana asked, raising a brow in amusement. He was rewarded with Virginia flushing and madly shaking her head. "How about we go back out to the porch? I'll get some tea."

"Make that wine. I know you have stocked up in here." Virginia replied lightly, making her way to the porch.

Louisiana joined her shortly to find Virginia staring blankly out into the open fields. Setting down the two glasses and the bottles he grabbed, he sighed and took the seat next to the southern belle. "You should let it go."

"Why?" Virginia scoffed, turning her attention to the man. "I'm not sorry for anything I said to her."

Louisiana chuckled. "I'm glad. But that wasn't what I meant."

As he poured the wine into the glasses, Virginia's gaze shifted back to the fields. "I know."

"It's just that I feel so bad sometimes." Virginia hurriedly said after a moment of silence between the two. "I'll spend time with America, or another one of the states… And I can _feel_ them give me this look as if I can't be trusted. That since I left once I should be under constant surveillance… Then America would give me this look and I realize that we can never be as close as we were! And I feel just awful about it!"

Louisiana nodded and took a sip of wine. "Do you think he's still angry with you, _mon cher?_"

"Well-no. But I can't help but feel bad, I suppose. And then there's those rumors that never seem to die about you 'nd I."

"Do they bother you? I never regret asking you if you wished to… ah… _deepen _our relationship. Should I have not asked?"

Virginia flushed and brought her knees to her chest. "N-No. I was a bit flattered when you asked. But then you said it would be perfect to hurt America if we did _that_ and I just… I don't know. I knew I couldn't even think to agree to it after that."

"And why's that?" Louisiana asked, looking at the other from the corners of his eyes.

"I couldn't hurt him like that. It would be too much. I know it was during wartime and all… But I just couldn't. Not if it would hurt him as much as you said it would have. I couldn't live with myself." She mumbled, looking up from her knees.

At this, Louisiana let out a loud laugh making Virginia jump. "Ah… It seems I have lost a game I was never playing in the first place! I apologize, my dear." He said as he stood up. He beamed down to the Southern state and ruffled her hair. "You're welcome to stay as long as you please here. You're always a welcomed guest. I must retire for the night though. So please excuse me." Receiving a meek nod from the girl, Louisiana retreated to inside of him home, leaving Virginia to stare after him confused.

* * *

"Hey Louisiana?" Virginia mumbled, glancing up from her plate. She had awoken earlier the next morning than her host and decided to make breakfast for the two.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever feel like you come from a different world?" When she received a confused look from the other, she quickly continued. "I mean- like we don't fit in with all the other states! Since the Civil War took place, it's like we're different from all these new states. It's bad enough I feel different from you because I was part of the original Thirteen…" Virginia let out a soft sigh. "Gosh, I feel so old!"

The man laughed. "That's because you are, I'm afraid. But worry not; you still have my love." He chuckled again when she rolled her eyes at him. "But I suppose I do feel different than the rest. But that's to be expected. War causes a huge rift."

Virginia nodded hesitantly, finishing her plate. "I think I should probably leave today. Alaska's probably throwing a fit because I left with you, Georgia's going to demand an explanation, and I really should talk to America…"

Louisiana nodded. "Don't worry, I'll speak with Georgia for you." He suggested, standing up and taking both plates before leaving to the kitchen. He returned a few moments later to see Virginia standing by the door prepared to leave. "It was wonderful to spend the time with you, _mon cher. _And could you tell something to America for me?" He paused to let Virginia nod in response. "Tell him that he may be victorious, but I shall still make things difficult for him."

Virginia probably left more confused than when she arrived.

* * *

"Hello?" America called, opening his door slightly. He was greeted with a cheerful look Virginia on the other side, grinning and bouncing on her heels.

"Hey America." She replied, stopping her bouncing. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have just walked off like that; I should have stayed for the meeting. But I'm not sorry for what I said to that-"

America cut her off with an embrace. He held it there for a second before he released her; surprised to see her blushing. "You were upset. I should have stepped in sooner though! And here I promised to be this awesome hero for you!"

The Southern state shyly smiled. "It's alright. You still are. Oh and Louisiana told me to tell you something… That 'he may have lost but he was going to make things hard on you'?" She shrugged when America gave her a curious glance. "I dunno… This was after he was talking about losing some game he was never playing."

America sighed and wrapped his arms around the other again. "Stay away from him. I don't want him doing weird stuff to you."

"He's not that bad!"

* * *

**And that's it for now! I actually really enjoyed writing this one, but I feel as if I just sort of died towards the end. D: Oh well!**

**********Remember: Reviews are loved, Helpful Criticism is appreciated, pointless flames _are not wanted. _Thank you and have a lovely evening**


End file.
